A premiere
by Juvia11
Summary: A movie based on Kathryn's book has it's premiere; Bay feels more unimportant than ever and trys to drink her pain away. Regina and Angelo bring their drunk bio-daughter home; not knowing that John had a vacation planned for his family, right after the after-show party. When they couldn't find Bay, Daphne gets her ticket and hotel room instead, and Bay is stuck with her bio-parents
1. Chapter 1: (Dis-)Advantages

Claimer: I do not own „Switched at birth"or any of the characters. This is all fiction.

Rated because I don't know where later chapters will go yet

(I'm sorry for possible mistakes I couldn't find, English is not my main language.

Chapter 1

Bay could not decide which dress she should wear. What was the right outfit for a movie premiere about her life? She first tried the red dress with the bow in the back, then she put on her favourite cocktail dress. She loved the strapless, riffled, black dress that was so tight on her body that it showed her teenage curves, although it was pretty short, what bothered her dad a lot. But at least he would pay a little attention to her, wouldn't he? So she pinned up her dark curls in the back and went to the driveway, where the limousine was picking the Kennish-Vasquez family up to bring them to the movie theatre.

When she walked out the front door, everybody had turned their back towards her, facing the stairs of the guest house which Daphne was walking down. The red-head was wearing a shiny rosé dress which matched her hair perfectly and made her blue eyes glow.

"Oh sweetie you're so gorgeous!" Bay heard her Mom say and her Dad placed a proud kiss on his biological daughter's forehead.

_Fine_, thought Bay, _then I can pick out the best seat in the limo._ She seemed to take it well that how so often it was again so obvious that the whole world was in love with Daphne, but inside her stomach she felt a sharp pain of sadness.

She climbed into the long, black car and as she was walking to the bench right behind the driver to claim it just for her and her long legs in the 5 inch high heels, she grabbed a glass of Champaign from the tablet at the little bar, but that was grabbed out of her hand just a minute later, when Regina entered the car. "No drinking." She warned Bay as she put the half emptied glass back on the tablet. The limo filled with the rest of the family; Tobi, Kathryn and finally John who couldn't take his eyes of 'his beautiful Daphne'. Kathryn was nervous, she continued to smile at her husband and straighten out her dress while Tobi and Regina talked about Carlton's last basketball game.

Bay really wished that Angelo was here, but he went to Chicago over the weekend to pick up the last stuff and bring it to his new penthouse apartment in which Regina and he were currently living in to make the marriage seem real, and he would join them at the after-show-party later this night.

When we arrived and everybody entered the red carpet to the entrance, Regina held Bay back.

"This is your Mom's night." She said with a stern look on her face. "You're not going to ruin it for her, are you?" Bay looked at her in unbelief. "You know, I'm Bay, everything I can do is ruining important days and draw." She answered sarcastically and with those words she walked into the shower of camera flashes and put her sunglasses on. "Bay!" Regina desperately shouted after her, then she sighs and walks after the rest of the family.


	2. Chapter 2: Curiosity ruins

Claimer: I do not own „Switched at birth" or any of the characters. This is all fiction.

(Sorry for possible mistakes, English is not my main language, I tried my best.)

Chapter 2

After the movie about a famous baseball player and his incredibly strong wife who found out that their daughter was switched at birth and her real daughter, who is raised by an AA-member as single parent, is deaf, the fan's were all over the actors and the real-life characters.

Just Bay and Tobi came a little short in the movie, so they successfully escaped the crows.

Sitting at a bar table they got some Champaign and stared at their family getting interviewed and giving autographs.

"It's funny how unimportant the other switched daughter is, he?" asked Toby, grinning at his little sister. She gave him her 'Shut up' look. "She is just a half Puerto Rican girl that was supposed to grow up poor and unnoticed with a single mom that cuts hair." Answered Bay sarcastically, "How is that interesting."

Toby saw the pain in Bay's eyes and put his hand on her arm. "Hey. I'm sorry." He apologized, but she looked away. "If it makes you feel better; since the whole switched thing I haven't been noticed by anyone but the principal for stealing an exam from the school." Bay looked up. She never had thought about how this situation affected Tobi. But he was right; while their parents and Regina were fighting over Daphne, and her parents were wondering about Bay, nobody ever mentioned Toby. Now Bay felt kind of sorry.

"And I was showed in the movie" he held to fingers up, "twice. Played by some no name red head who has about 3 fans." He pointed to an actor at the door, who was surrounded by a few girls that were continually fixing there hair and straightening out their shirts.

Bay laughed. She looked around for the dark haired actress that was playing the part of 'Bay', but she didn't even show up. Instead she saw Wilke making his way through the crowd towards them.

Tobi jumped from his chair. "Did you get my car?" he asked him and Wilke nodded.

"Wanna get out of here?" he asked Bay grinning and they left through the back door to be the first in the night club for the after show party.

Bay was sitting at a table by herself while Toby and Wilke tried to flirt with some girls on the dance floor, when her parents showed up. After they got some drinks, Kathryn directed them to Bay's table and sat down across her together with her husband.  
"Where is Daphne?" Bay asked Regina who slid in the bench next to her. "She went to pick up Melody and Emmett." She answered, studying her daughters face carefully.

_Great._ Bay thought, _she__ is picking up my boyfriend. _But she tried hard enough to keep smiling to fool Regina.

"How did you like the movie?" asked Kathryn. "The movie was great mom." Answered Bay, she didn't really want to talk about it. Kathryn looked concerned. "You don't really sound like you enjoyed it." Bay shook her head. "Mom, was your book just about you and Daphne and her life before we found out?" Bay really didn't want to hurt her mother, but she had to ask. Kathryn got what exactly Bay meant and took her hand. "No, Bay, of course not. I wrote about you, too, I wrote about all of us. You haven't read it?" The last part contained a little sadness and Bay felt bad. "I'm sorry mom; you know I don't really… read." "You could have read your Mom's book, it really means much to her." John said reproachful but then he jumped up. "Daphne is here, I'm gonna go buy her a drink." He left the table, Kathryn following him.

Regina looked at Bay. "Can you not be nice for one night? It's a big deal for your mother, and she really wants your support." Bay grabbed her father's whiskey and took a big gulp, before Regina could take it away from her, then she replied incensed: "Can you not stop criticising me?" Regina sighs for the second time today and stands up. "I'm gonna go say Hi to Melody." She says and leaves Bay back at the table alone.

_I'm not trying to make it hard for everybody, believe me. _She thinks the words she wanted to say to Regina, already wanted to say to almost everybody the past months. Then she grabs the whiskey again, empties it with one sip and joins Wilke on the dance floor.


	3. Chapter 3: Of Showing and Telling

Claimer: I do not own „Switched at birth" or any of the characters. This is all fiction.

This chapter contains a lot of signing, but I won't mark it, I will simply use 'sign' instead of 'say', or if somebody signs and speaks I will use both.

Chapter 3

"How was the movie?" Melody signed excited after she hugged her best friend. Regina shrugged her shoulders. "It was a nice view into Kathryn's side of the switch." Regina signed; she didn't speak on purpose because she was afraid Kathryn could show up and would be offended of what she said. Melody tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "You didn't like it?"

Regina sighed; sometimes the curiosity of this woman was annoying, but she guessed it must be a side effect of being a guidance counsellor. "Let's sit down." She said and led Emmett and Melody to her table, where they all sat down.

"So?" Melody asked signing. Again, Regina shrugged her shoulders. "Bay didn't seem to like it." "Why?" signed Melody, but Regina was looking at Emmett's hands signing:

"Where is Bay?" She turned around and looked through the filled night club, but she couldn't find the raven colored curls in the crowd.

She looked back at Emmett, this time she was talking and signing. "I don't know. She seemed upset about the movie. And anyway, she was very strange and insolent the last weeks."

Emmett snorts and gave Regina an accusing look. "What?" signed Regina, but he shook his head and faced his drink, until his mother nudged him with her elbow. When he looked at her, she signed: "Tell her." He glanced at Regina but didn't take his hands of his Lemonade.

"He thinks Bay is jealous because you and the Kennishs are fighting over Daphne and nobody seems to want her." Melody explained instead of her son.

Regina seemed quite shocked. "I want her!" she signed, she looked indignant. "And I told her that!"

"But you didn't show it to her!" Emmett now signed very upset, but he put his hands around his glass again when his mother reproachfully looked at him.

"You are afraid to lose Daphne to John and Kathryn, aren't you?" Melody signed.

Regina ran her hand through her brown curls in rage. "Yeah." She signs, "But she doesn't seem to get it. Nobody gets it."

"Bay gets it." Melody replies. Regina quizzically raises her eyebrow. "She sees them fighting to get Daphne and you fighting to keep her and nobody fights about – or for – her. Bay must feel like Daphne is better than her." Melody explains. "Okay Ms. guidance counsellor, why don't you go and tell her that she's wrong then?" Regina's face is now glowing in wrath.

"Is she wrong?" signed Melody evaluating, then she gets hit in the arm.

"Mom!" Emmett signed, not believing what she just said, and Regina seemed to be on his side. "Well, nobody chose her, right? So she can't be that great of a deal." Melody shrugged her shoulders, then her son jumped up looking down at her, accusingly. "I chose her." He signed very slowly and ominously. Then he left the 2 women back at the table, one surprised looking after his son, the other in deep thoughts and guilty feelings.

Emmett was right – she forgot Bay. And she would try to make it up for her.


	4. Chapter 4: Compulsory

Claimer: I do not own „Switched at birth"or any of the characters. This is all fiction.

I'm sorry that you waited so long and I'm also sorry that this chapter is kinda short; I'm kinda busy with school and stuff.

Chapter 4

When Emmett finally found Bay she was laying on a small bench near the entrance, where it wasn't really busy. She was awake, but she seemed mentally absent and didn't see him coming. He tapped her shoulder carefully but she sat up very swiftly in shock anyway. She felt like the world started to turn in fast circles around her and she grabbed the armrest.

"Are you okay?" signed Emmett while Bay tried to focus on his hands. She couldn't really see what he was signing, but she thought to see the word 'okay'. She tried to nod her head but immediately the walls around her started turning again. While with one hand she held her head, she let go the arm rest and started signing. "I don't feel…" for the last word she reluctantly let go her head, too, and signed "…good." Folds appeared on Emmett's forehead when he took a closer look at Bay. "Are you drunk?" he signed upset. "No!" Bays signed and said at the same time, but just like as to reveal the lie she bent over and threw up in the pot of a palm tree next to the small bench. Emmett jumped up and turned around, he saw a couple people he didn't know at the coat check, everybody else was either at the bar or the dance floor. But in this moment, the door opened and a good-looking man with dark hair and brown eyes just like Bay's walked in. Emmett didn't want to leave the girl here to walk over, but he couldn't get his attention otherwise. With a couple flying steps he was over to the door and gestured over to Bay until Angelo caught a look at his daughter. Fretful he went over to her and held her hair back. When it seemed like she emptied all contents of her stomach into the flower soil, he lifted her up.

Emmett was glad that Bay would get out of here, but instead of turning to the door Angelo walked towards the bar. "Where are you going?" Emmett signed, but then he remembered that Angelo doesn't speak sign language – although he said he would take classes to try to build a relationship to Daphne. After a moment in which Emmett was just watching them go, he decided to follow them.

The man was walking around while people were staring at them, wasn't that the other switched girl, people talked. A drama about her and she would be noticed. Only a little later the rumour was heard by Regina too, and she headed towards her compulsory husband and their biological daughter. In this moment Regina really wanted to take over – she wouldn't leave the first shot for handling their drunk daughter to the Kennishes. This was something that she had to deal with; and wanted to deal with.


	5. Chapter 5: Agreement

Claimer: I do not own „Switched at birth"or any of the characters. This is all fiction.

I won't even try to explain why it took me so incredibly long to update. I'm really truly sorry and hope you will keep reading anyway. Just please do not expect a fast update, there is just to much going on right now.

Chapter 5

When Bay woke up she had a terrible headache, and the bright sunlight that came through the panorama-window to her left just made it worse, but she somehow managed to get up. The floor was from a light colored wood, the walls in a lavender violet. The bed she had slept in was kingsized, and curtons were floating around it. A closet, so big you could put another bed in it, was on the other side of the room, right by the door, but it was empty. The first moment Bay wasn't quite sure where she was, but then she recognized the guest room in Angelo's and Regina's appartment. She heard Regina talking, or better yelling, on the phone next door.

"She threw up in a flower pott! ... It is in her genes, we will need to take care of that! ... What do you mean, she is smart? Why is she passed out in the guest room then? ... It was your Whiskey! ... I don't agree with that, no John, listen: You are not here, you are hundreds of miles away, you promised you will take care of Daphne, you said you are her father and you can handle her. Now, let me tell you something: Bay is MY daughter too. You left her here with us, so leave this to us. I will handle Bay. Let me talk to Kathryn."

Regina sighed and turned around where she saw Bay standing in the doorway. "Good morning." she signed, than there was a voice at the phone again. "Hey Kathryn. ... I'm glad you see it like that. Can we make an agreement? ... Yes, exactly, that's how i see it. This is a chance, you can get to know life with Daphne a little better and ... Yes. ... Thank you Kathryn. Call me if you have any problems, ... yes I will to. Bye." She hung up the phone.

"Angelo is in the kitchen. I have to get ready for work.", then she hurried in the master-bedroom. Bay started feeling slightley better and actually even felt a little hungry, so she made her way through the living room to the counters, where she sat down on one of the barstools. It smelled like fresh toast and eggs. "Hungry?" asked Angelo, but without waiting for an answer he put a plate with toast and scrambled eggs in front of Bay. She was a little nervous. She knew both Regina and Angelo were mad, she could tell by the way they talked to her. But neither one of them mentioned anything yet. Instead, Angelo sat down next to her and started talking about her parents.

"Did you know John had planned a trip for your family?" asked he, and Bay, who just had a big chunk of toast in her mouth, nodded, then she swallowed. "Did they leave without me?" Angelo inspected the girls face with a little worry, than he answered: "Yes." Bay's mimik stayed cold and untouched, when she replied: "Good."


End file.
